


SATISFACTION. (discontinued.)

by willows_bee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark/Light Academia AU, Gen, Karl Jacobs is mentioned, More characters to be added, Platonic Relationships, Platonic SapNotFound, Strangers to Friends, i dont think ill write a lot of angst here, just pure fluff, no ships, platonic dreamnotfound, quackity is mentioned, small angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willows_bee/pseuds/willows_bee
Summary: A twig snapped, making him freeze as he looked around. Fuck. Did he blow his cover? Glancing back in-front of himself, he saw that the figure was… gone.“Hey,”George yelped and turned around, seeing the figure that was previously behind the tree. Dirty blonde hair swaying through the wind, dull yet sharp green eyes, and a visible pattern of many freckles on his face. His eyes held a glare of frustration. His voice wasn’t too rough or deep, still had a tinch of an innocent tone.“Why the hell are you following me?”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. PROLOGUE.

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo!!  
> so my oneshots will be put on temporary hold until i find time to finish requests, so i apologize for that.
> 
> i hope you enjoy the prologue!! the first chapter will be out sometime this weekend hopefully!!

_“There was a rumor that had spread throughout the academy, about that boy. Davidson, wasn’t it?”_

Dark, chocolate brown eyes scanned the room cautiously. The sounds of clicking on a keyboard, scribbling of a pencil on old paper, the tapping of shoes on the hardwood floor of the library, the ticking of the large, old grandfather clock placed between the middle of the bookshelves the brunette sat next to, every sound, was in his focus. It was overwhelming.

_“Some say he sneaks out of the dormitories past curfew. Absolutely absurd, isn’t it?”_

A quad of students was seated two tables from George, a group that would be, and is, the most irritating even if they were at a normal college. But alas, they aren’t.

“Isn’t Davidson that one programmer? One of the top 15 students in the academy?” A boy sighed. “Imagine what that’d do to his status.” A girl sat next to him scoffed, pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “Pshh,” She rolled her eyes, “His status is probably degrading as we speak due to the rumor, it’s no surprise.”

Avoiding the temptation to shout at them, George closed his sketchbook and gathered his workbooks, placing them inside his backpack, closing it, before standing up. Pushing his chair back in with his foot, he proceeded to walk over to the group of students and lightly knocked on their table to get their attention. Smiling at them, he pushed his clout goggles on top of his head, revealing his cocoa-colored eyes.

“Hey, if you’re going to talk about me, do it more silently. I couldn’t focus on my work, and I don’t think the others nearby could either.” George tilted his head towards the other students in the library to point out the nasty looks they were giving to the group. “I would report you to the librarian, but I think you four understand the consequences,” George stood up straight and put his glasses back on his face. “Try not to let this happen again, capiche?”

George gave them another smile with a nod and walked off and out of the library. Almost instantly, the smile on his face was replaced with an irritated look, his grip on the straps of his backpack tightening. He didn’t want to deal with this again, not on a Monday either.

He was never one to get into drama, he’d rather be one of the people on standby, but sadly this time he’s the main point of it and there’s no escape.

A sigh escaped from his mouth as he continued walking down the hallways to the dormitories, other students walking past or going the same way as well. The corridors were a rich, faded dark brown, with castle-like windows that revealed the large dark oak tree in the middle of the campus. No one sat underneath it besides George himself, so he supposed he owns the spot. Well, none of the students go outside the academy unless it’s going out with friends, work, or meeting someone.

George yelped, stumbling forwards as someone bumped into him from behind. Quickly regaining balance, he swiftly turned around to look at who bumped into him with a dark, angry glare on his face. “What in your _fucking_ mind believed you couldn’t just walk around-” George cut himself off, seeing the raven-haired boy on the ground staring up at him with wide, midnight eyes, full of fear. He looked next to the male, seeing _George's_ sketchbook in his hand. If looks could kill, the boy would’ve been dead by now.

The brunette gritted his teeth, the glare not leaving his face. If anything, it got more intense. Before a word got out of his mouth, the other male reached out the sketchbook to George. “You- Uh, dropped it,” He gulped, giving a nervous smile. “I- I’m sorry for bumping into you, I wanted to get it to you fast.” George raised an eyebrow, taking the book from him, and examined it for any damages. “..You didn’t look through it, did you?” He pressed. The boy quickly shook his head. George hummed and put it in his backpack before looking back down at the boy.

They stared at each other for a moment, forgetting about the students walking past them, until George reached a hand out for him to take. “Thanks… what’s your name? I’ve never seen you around here before, are you new?” He questioned. The other smiled and took his hand, getting up. “Nick. Nick Sullivan, and yeah. I just enrolled here a few days ago.” Nick rubbed the back of his neck and let out a chuckle.

_Must be a habit,_ George mused.

“You’re George, right? I’ve heard about you... In a way that I shouldn’t have.” George groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “About the _“leaving dorms past curfew?”_ Yeah, it’s just fake bullshit.” He scoffed and turned around. “Speaking of curfew, I’m going to my dorm.” As he began walking away, he heard fast footsteps following behind him until they were next to him. There Nick was, trailing next to him like a lost puppy. “What’s your dorm number?” He asked. “Mine is 419! If only it were one number higher…” George narrowed his eyes, turning his head towards him. “Why are you following me? Don’t you have friends to go talk to??”

“I-I do! But.. that was in the other academy here in Evergreen…” Nick frowned. “I kinda miss it there, but the people there were too... I dunno, _formal_ for me to be around,” George hummed, letting Nick know he was listening. “I miss them more, though- Their names were Quackity and Karl- we were inseparable.-” “Wait wait wait,” George cut Nick off, giving him a bewildered look. _“Quackity?”_ Nick snorted. “It’s just a nickname me and Karl ended up giving him since he liked ducks.”

George didn’t mean for it to happen. He really didn’t. Yet somehow, talking with Nick (well, Nick was doing the talking, not him) seemed like he ended up getting to his dorm quicker than usual.

“Hey! Your dorm is just a hall down from mine, nice!” Nick exclaimed. “I should get going now, too. See you tomorrow at the first break?” George gave him a blank stare. “Why?”

“We’re acquaintances, aren’t we? Plus, I’d like to get to know you better, you seem like a nice guy.” Nick shrugged. “Anyway, see you at 10 tomorrow!” He smiled at the brunette and waved goodbye as he walked off. George stood there for a while before shaking his head and opening the door to his dorm, stepping inside just to be greeted with his roommate and his friend blacked out on the couch. He sighed and made his way over to the closet, opening it and grabbing a blanket before shutting it closed again.

“Stupid idiots..” He hissed, unfolding the blanket and dropping it on top of the boys. Dusting himself off, he walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a banana before heading to his room, closing and locking it behind him as he turned the lamp on. He sat on the edge of his bed (a window bed, cause those, are awesome) and glanced at the clock, reading the time. _10:57. Almost curfew._

“Might as well sleep, I’ve been studying all day today.” George got back up and walked to his dresser, picking some nightwear clothes out before changing into them. Stretching a bit, he wondered what he and Nick would do at break. Study? Go to the cafe? More studying? He let out a groan of frustration before face-planting into his bed. George stayed like that for a while before finally getting underneath his blankets, staring out the window.

———————

George grumbled and rubbed at his eyes, upset that he was awakened from his sleep. Sitting up, he looked around his room. The lamp’s fire was already burned out, leaving the room dark with only the moonlight to illuminate it. He flinched, hearing a thump right outside his window. He glanced at his clock, reading 4:22 AM. Muttering profanities under his breath, he looked outside the window for the cause of the noise.

...Nothing. Nothing at all.  
_Must’ve been a bird._

George sighed, leaning against the window. There are so many possibilities that could occur if he goes outside. The top two are 1, _he dies,_ because he’s on the 2nd floor, and 2, _he gets caught being outside past curfew._

_He prefers the first possibility._

George took his blanket off of him and changed his clothes, a black sweater and brown jeans. He may be colorblind, but he’s been in this academy long enough to understand what the color scheme is, along with a sliver of help from some students. Also, free clothes.

Slipping some shoes on, George grabbed his clout goggles and put them on his face before unlocking his window. He gazed at the tree next to his window. If only a branch was a bit closer...

George huffed and stood up, the window tall enough for him to stand. Squatting in a jump position, he braced himself. George wasn’t an athletic person at all, but he had to make this work. Taking a deep breath and pinpointing where he’d grab onto...

He jumped.

_And he missed._


	2. CHAPTER 1: Fast Events.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen a bit too fast for George's liking, and he ends up running away from a security guard and meeting a new friend, if he could even call them that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo!! This chapter was planned to be posted 2 days ago but the ending would be too... eh. This was also supposed to be only 3.5k words, but oh well... I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Heres the uniform descs for George's academy, by the way:
> 
> OUTFIT DESC:
> 
> Female: light brown blazer w/ white button-up shirt (+ black bow, tie or/and for hair). black skirt w/ black/white tights/socks, or black pants and shoes.
> 
> Male: light brown blazer w/ white button-up shirt (+ black tie). White socks, black pants, and shoes. (for dream: just any royal-ish clothing)

George huffed and stood up, the window tall enough for him to stand. Squatting in a jump position, he braced himself. George wasn’t an athletic person at all, but he had to make this work. Taking a deep breath and pinpointing where he’d grab onto…

He jumped.

_And he missed._

He screamed, falling straight towards the ground from about 27 feet in the air. He’ll die, won’t he? Or at least get a trip to the hospital, but how would he explain what happened? _“Oh, I opened my window to get some air and fell right through it?”_ Hell no, that’s not believable.

Is he still falling?

No. Why isn’t he falling?

Oh. He already hit the ground. How didn’t he process it? It doesn’t hurt. Actually, nevermind- his arm is detached.

George let out a wail of pain, clutching his right arm as he attempted to curl into a ball. Clearly, it didn’t do anything to help. Why did he even think about going out past curfew? This is what he gets for being stupid. Reluctantly getting up, he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He let out a sigh and looked around, searching for the cause of the disturbance earlier, until his eyes fell onto a figure in the distance.

He stopped breathing for a moment.

_Who is that? Why are they out here?_

George slowly snuck behind a bench, trying to stay out of the stranger’s view. Does he have his phone- he doesn’t have his phone. “Fuck…” He watched them scroll around for a while, eventually walking towards the dark oak tree. George narrowed his eyes, getting even more suspicious of the person. He decided to get out of his hiding spot and get closer, all while staying silent as a mouse. Now, this is where things get more suspicious; the stranger is holding a notepad. Are they getting information about the academy? For what, though? They don’t have anything to hide as far as George knows. He tries to ignore the pain in his shoulder and arm so he could focus on the situation at hand, but it seemed to want to continue making him suffer. Not nice, body.

A twig snapped, making him freeze as he looked around. _Fuck. Did he blow his cover_? Glancing back in-front of himself, he saw that the figure was… gone.

“Hey,”

George yelped and turned around, seeing the figure that was previously behind the tree. Dirty blonde hair swaying through the wind, dull yet sharp green eyes, and a visible pattern of many freckles on his face. His eyes held a glare of frustration. His voice wasn’t too rough or deep, still had a touch of an innocent tone.

“Why the hell are you following me?”

The two stared at each other for a while. George, being shocked and speechless, and the other male waiting there for an answer as his anger only seemed to get larger. George gulped, brown eyes looking everywhere but the boy in front of him. _He felt small._ The male was clearly taller than him, but after looking at his appearance he realized it was only due to his combat boots. He was clearly around 6’1 or less, while George stood at 5’11. Yet just the stranger’s angry look was enough to make the brunette shake in his shoes. “Uh- I-I-..”

“ _I-I-_ what? Spit it out.” He hissed. George’s eyes widened just to turn into a glare, just a bit weaker than the other’s as he took a deep breath. “..I- I heard something out here and came to check it out, and turns out it was just some wanky _trespasser_ on our campus.” George spat, looking him up and down with a look of mock disgust. The male scoffed. “I have my reasons to be here,” His eyes trailed to George’s arm, which he was still clutching like his life depended on it. He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

“You injured your arm.” He stated. “How?”

“Falling out my dorm window to catch your ass,” George retorted. “You idiot.”

“I’m not the one who fell from 20 feet in the air.”

“Shut up.”

He shrugged and turned around. “I’ve already done what I needed to do here, so I’ll be going,” He glanced back at George. “So go ahead and tell the staff about me or whatever, they won’t and can’t do anything.”

George tsked, shaking his head as the blonde began to walk away. He couldn’t get back inside his dorm without hurting his arm even more, and even if he did he’d have to explain how he detached it. This was his last and only choice.

“Hey!” George called, running after him. The taller turned around, a look of confusion on his face. “Hey, um,” George sighed. “Can- can you, I don’t know- fix my arm? Put it back in place or something?” Green eyes blinked, processing what George meant before giving a small grin. “Yeah, give me a moment.”

The stranger- _George still didn’t know his name-_ placed his notebook on the grass before stepping forward. “I need you to lift your arm, okay? It’ll hurt, both me fixing it and you moving it, so do it slowly.” He spoke softly. George took a deep breath and began lifting his arm, trying to avoid making sounds of pain. The blonde grabbed his arm and helped him a bit in a way to make the process faster and to comfort him.

Once it got high enough, George had tears forming in his eyes that were threatening to fall. It didn’t matter to him though, as long as he could move his arm after this he’ll be fine. “Hey, there we go. I’m going to do it now, okay?” George nodded. “Do you have anything to scream into?” George thought for a moment before shaking his head no. The other male swore quietly before looking around, not finding anything. George’s shirt would do little to muffle him. He sighed and looked back at George, who had his eyes shut tightly. “Alright, uh, try not to scream too loud, okay? I know both of us don’t want someone to think I’m murdering you or something.”

Before George could give a response, his arm snapped upward. Quickly he slapped his free hand over his mouth to scream into, the tears finally rolling down his face as he screamed and sobbed into his hand. His arm slowly went down, small sparks of pain flying through it. “It’s okay. It’s back in place.” The blonde tried to comfort him. _Why is he helping him? He could’ve just left him there. How does he even know how to do this?_ George was shaken out of his thoughts as fingers snapped in his face. “Hey, earth to brunette. Wake up, we need to get you back in your dorm.”

George grumbled, wiping his tears off his face. “I have a name, you know.” He moved his right arm experimentally, hissing in pain. It still hurt, of course, but it was bearable. The taller raised a brow. “Then what is it? I’m not creative with nicknames, proof being _brunette_.” George rolled his eyes at him. “I’m not telling you. I just met you like half an hour ago, and who knows what you’ll do with that information?”

The man gave him an unimpressed look. “It’s not like I work for some undercover organization.” He sighed. “If it makes things better, my name is Clay. Now, your name?”

 _Clay. Never heard that name before._ George stared at him for a few seconds, eyes narrowed, causing Clay to feel a bit uncomfortable. “George. My name is George,” He looked up at his dorm window. “Now, how am I going to get back up there, _Clay?_ ”

“Hm,” Clay looked up. “Which one is yours?” George pointed up to it. “The one next to that tree.” Clay hummed again, clearly in thought. “Alright. There’s a branch close enough to your dorm window, it’s just too high to grab _from_ your window.” George faltered.

_Well, that explains everything._

“Can- can you help me get up there, then?” George hesitated. “Actually, nevermind! You said you had to go, right? I’m not going to bother you anymore-” He backed away from Clay with a sigh. “Just..” Brown eyes met green, the latter full of confusion and worry. George frowned and turned away, beginning to walk towards the tree by his window. “Goodbye.”

The wind felt like it was getting heavier with each step he took, the rising sun only reminding him that he had little time left to get back inside his dorm. He felt a tug on the back of his sweater, forcing him to stop in his tracks. Turning around to see what was the cause of it, he saw the now-familiar blonde standing there with a raised eyebrow. “That exit was overdramatic. What do you think this is, some drama romantic novel?” He teased, failing to hold in a laugh as he watched George’s face heat up. “Now, come on, I’m helping you whether you like it or not. My teachers can wait for me to let class start.” Clay grabbed his arm- the one that wasn’t injured, and headed towards the tree by George’s dorm window.

It took George a while to process what Clay had said before he shook his head, focusing on keeping up with him. “Wait, teachers? Classes? You’re a student as well? How come I’ve never seen you before?” He inquired, confusion making way onto his face. Clay only responded with a question of his own. “You thought I went here?” He snickered. “Oh no, I go to Eastbound, you know, the Academy that tries their hardest to be some medieval castle? Yeah.” Clay shook his head. “I was _going_ to apply here until my parents decided for me, so that's that. Anyway, it seems like we’re here.” And they were. They stood in front of the tree that George attempted to climb down (and failed), and the brunette let out a quivering breath. “...Are you sure this is safe for me? Don’t you have any…” George made movements with his hands as he tried to think of something. “..Rope?? Or something?”

Clay seemed to realize something, inhaling sharply before shaking his head. “No, why would I have a... A rope, of all things, with me?” George narrowed his eyes at the blonde’s reaction to his question but didn't prod at it. “I dunno, people seem to carry anything on them now,” He sighed. “Alright, how am I gonna climb this tree with an arm that recently _nearly_ got fully detached from my body?” Clay looked at the tree, then at George’s window. He hummed. “The tree seems a bit simple to climb if you can get a good grip on the branches, then you can jump into your window... If it’s still open... Which it isn’t anymore.” George snapped his head towards his window, seeing that it _was_ closed. “Oh no. My roommate and his friend- they must’ve woken up from the cold because of my window...” George put his head in his hands. “How could I be so _stupid_?” Clay shrugged. “Should’ve closed your room door.” George glared at him and grumbled, “I _did_ , the doors don’t touch the floor in our dorms, so air can get through.”

George groaned, looking around. “...How am I supposed to get in now?” Clay glanced around and back at the brunette. “Would the gymnasium be unlocked?” George shook his head. “No, they lock up everything after curfew..” He sighed, only to perk his head up at the sound of a radio being turned on. George looked behind him just to see one of the security guards and froze. “C..Clay? Clay?” George stuttered, slowly reaching for the blonde. Clay hummed, then looked at what George was looking at, noticing the guard. “Oh.” He sharply inhaled. “Oh fuck, uh.” He looked around, for what? He didn’t know. Clay gulped before steadying himself as best as he could. Looking at George, who finally looked back up at him, he only said one thing.

_“Run.”_

“Wh- _What?_ Clay- No!” George shook his head frantically. “It’s just the security guard, how do we know if he even sees us-” George got cut off by a call in the distance, telling them to stay where they were as a flashlight was on them. Clay raised an eyebrow.

“Do you _want_ to get arrested, George?”

The goggle-wearing male stared at him for a few seconds longer before bringing his head down, and that answered Clay’s question.

“Exactly, now run!”

Clay grabbed George’s hand and ran in the opposite direction the guard was, George stumbling a bit trying to keep up with the taller. The security guard wasn’t too far away from behind them, but that doesn’t mean they’re safe. Making it to the gates surrounding the school, Clay climbed on top and reached a hand for George to take. “Hurry!” He hissed. George huffed, grabbing his hand. “If I die from all of this, I’m haunting you for the rest of your life.” Clay shuddered at the threat, even if it was a joke. He.. wasn’t a big fan of the supernatural.

Eventually, they got to the streets and turned a corner, running past others and avoiding running into them. ”Look, there’s an alleyway! Come on!” George pointed out, and began taking the lead as he brought them inside the alleyway, proceeding to hide behind a dumpster. George peaked behind the dumpsters, seeing the security guard walk in front of the alley, peeking in before seeming to give up and walking back to the academy. Were they even supposed to leave the academy though..??

Both males let out a sigh of relief, leaning against the brick wall, but then George grumbled something under his breath before standing up. “What. Were. You. _THINKING_ , Clay?!” He hissed quietly. Clay only narrowed his eyes at him, disbelief written in his eyes. Before he could respond, George continued. “Seriously! I have no idea why you thought ‘oh hey, a security guard saw us and called the police, so let's run away from THE _FUCKING_ COPS, INSTEAD OF JUST CLEARING UP THE MISUNDERSTANDING?!” He shouts, balling his fists. Clay was standing up now, and if George was any shorter, he would’ve shrunk in fear as the other seemed to loom over him.

“George, you clearly forgot what kind of city we live in. We live in a city where stupid shit is bound to happen everywhere we look. The academy you go to? It’s _in this city_ , the city where even a simple thing such as _watering_ someone else's grass by accident will get you screwed up.” He snapped.

George’s glare died down a bit but didn’t lessen his anger.

“Sometimes, we have to do that stupid shit, because _we make mistakes_. If you just didn’t bother being so curious you wouldn’t _be_ in this situation, you wouldn’t have injured your arm, wouldn’t have a stranger with you, and so, _so much more_. And I-” Clay let out a hollow laugh, “Oh, I? _I would’ve been seeing the angels by now if I didn’t forget my backpack._ ” Green eyes were full of fury and tears, the same eyes that were full of softness and worry just an hour ago. “All of this is going too fast, and you know it too. I just wanted-” He stopped, sighing. “You know what, it doesn’t matter,” George was the one looking at him in worry now. “You can go ahead and get back to your academy now. It isn’t too far from here.”

“...How would I get back in, though? What about you?” George asked. Clay just gave him a blank look before looking outside the alleyway. “You’re smart, you’ll find a way.” The brunette felt a pang of guilt, but still was upset at him. “And don’t worry about me. You shouldn’t have to.” Clay put his hands in the pockets of his pale green sweater and walked out of the alleyway, not looking back at all, leaving George there standing by the gross, smelly dumpster as he watched the blonde walk off.

_He was alone._

Yet somehow, he found himself at the front door of his parents’ house, ready to knock on the door. George looked up at the sky, seeing that it was probably around 6 AM. Looking back at the door, he saw his father standing there giving him a worried look. Apparently, he had already knocked. Was his dad talking? His father seemed to acknowledge his distress and grabbed his arm bringing him inside—unfortunately, it was the injured one, and he let out a hiss of pain. Mr. Davidson paused, before closing the door, looking at his son. “George, are you alright? Did you injure yourself?”

George was about to deny, but his mouth had other plans. “Yeah,” He muttered. “I.. I fell. _Really_ hard.” Mr. Davidson raised an eyebrow in suspicion but didn’t push anything. “Okay then. I’ll go ahead and make you some tea, yeah? Take a seat on the couch, I’ll go tell your mother you arrived.” George did as told, leaning his head back against the couch as he closed his eyes. _How did he get into such deep shit in just around 4 hours?_ He just sat there on the couch, reopening his eyes just to stare at the unlit fireplace underneath the flatscreen TV on the wall. Memories slowly replaced the stressful thoughts in his head, letting him let out a sigh. He lifted his head hearing footsteps getting closer to him each step, seeing his mother.

“Hey hun,” She greeted, handing him a blanket. “Here’s a blanket. Your sister sort of took over your old room, so you’ll have to sleep on the couch…” George smiled taking the blanket. “It’s fine, I most likely will be leaving later.” He turned his head towards his father who had placed a mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table in front of him. “We ran out of tea packets, so here’s some hot chocolate.” Mrs. Davidson gave her husband a puzzled look. “How did we run out of tea packets already?” She muttered. The other shrugged before sitting next to George, Mrs. Davidson following suit.

“So, what brought you here bud?” His father asked, watching as George picked up the mug. “Uh.. well…” George gulped. _How was he supposed to explain he fell out a window and ran away from a security guard?_ He let out a dry laugh.  
“Haha.. so… funny story-”

“George. You can tell us, it’s fine.” His mother put a hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure and comfort him. George felt a pang of guilt again as he looked at his mother, just like when he was talking to Clay earlier. _Clay… I hope he’s fine…_ “Um, okay…” He took a deep breath, looking into the hot chocolate. “I-It’s nothing much. I.. I just have been feeling overwhelmed and stressed lately, y’know? The academy is great and all, but..” He trailed off. That wasn’t a complete lie- college has been stressing him out recently, but that wasn’t the point. He felt bad lying to his parents, but he didn’t want to worry them. George sighed, and before he could stop himself, more words came out of his mouth.

“So.. I snuck out of my dorm window and proceeded to injure my arm, but it’s fine! _I’m_ fine.”

That sounded more like reassuring himself than reassuring his parents, who were giving him bewildered looks.

“... _George!_ What were you _thinking!?_ ” His mother scolded, checking his arm. George winced when she pressed his shoulder-blade. “I wasn’t thinking, that’s it.” His father sighed. “We may have to take you to the hospital, since I recall you telling us your dorm was on the second floor. That’s around 20 feet.” George quickly shook his head. “No! No- I’ll be fine, it only hurts as much as stubbing your toe—” George glanced down and to the side, “Even though that shit hurts like hell.”

Mrs. Davidson scoffed, shaking her head. “Whatever you say. You’ll be staying here for the rest of today, seeing as you snuck out of your dorm. How are you even going to explain that to the staff? God..” She stood up, sighing. “I’ll go wake your sister up for school.” At that, she walked off and upstairs, both males on the couch watching unless she disappeared. George took a sip of the now warm hot chocolate before placing it back on the coffee table. Mr. Davidson cleared his throat awkwardly, getting George’s attention. “Hungry?” George snorted at how awkward his father was being, but nodded. “Kind of.”

His dad smiled and got up. “I’ll make some grilled cheese sandwiches for you and your sister.”

**\\\\\\\\\\\**

The muted sound of crickets clouded his mind, dogs barking and howling at the stars in the sky as if they would answer back. George wished they would answer back, just so they could shut the pets up already. He sat up, eyes falling to the blanket on him. Tilting his head, he moved the blanket back up to cover himself again, the cold nearly getting to him. Did he fall asleep? He didn’t remember. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, trying to rearrange his thoughts, but only ending up thinking back to what happened back in the alleyway.

_What did Clay mean about he “would’ve been with the angels” if he didn’t forget his backpack? What was he going to do?_

George shook his head, not wanting to overthink about that—he was more concerned about why Clay broke down all of a sudden during the argument. Was he sensitive? George made sure to apologize once he saw him. He sighed, putting his head in his hands. Clay was right, things have been going by too quickly, and he shouldn’t have been so curious, but he couldn’t do anything about that.

**\-----**

He finally went back to school.

The staff were suspicious of him, of course, how did he even get out? All he told them is that “he didn’t remember.” Okay, now he has to make up an act about having memory loss for the next 2 years of his life in the academy, cool. _Smart move, Davidson._

But the thing is- all through his classes, he was lost in thought about how Clay was doing, if Clay was fine, was Clay still upset, just Clay, Clay, _Clay_. George didn’t know why, but what he did know is that he was very concerned for the tall blonde. But this ended up with his teachers getting even more concerned about him, and his English teacher held him behind in class to chat with him, fortunately, or not, all his classes were done.

_“Davidson, you haven’t been paying attention in my class. I’ll have to lower your grade for that.”_ His teacher, Mrs. Elenora, would say, George thought as he stood in front of the desk his teacher sat at.

“George, I’ve realized that you haven’t been paying attention in class like usual.”

_…Oh._

George stared at her with wide eyes, surprised that she didn’t scold him before clearing his throat and looking at his shoes. “Sorry- I’m sorry, Ma’am. I’ll try to do and focus more—”

“Please do, but I haven't finished talking. And please look at me when I’m speaking, it’s impolite,” She frowned and crossed her arms, and George looked up at her, but still averting his eyes often. Now that he was looking at her, he could see the concern written all over her face, making him want to apologize right there on the spot. “Have you been resting and taking care of yourself? Ever since you’ve come back today you’ve seemed stressed and overwhelmed. Did something happen?”

George tensed and looked down. “No, no- nothing happened, just…” He trailed off, looking back up at his teacher. “I’ll try to work harder. Apologies.” Mrs. Elenora sighed and patted his shoulder, “Please go take a walk, get some air. I know you care about your reputation, but please care about your body and mind instead. Take a break from studying for just a few hours.” George went to protest, but a pointed finger from the woman in front of him made him recline and nod his head. “Okay, okay. Thank you, Mrs. Elenora.”

And so, he went for a walk. Surprisingly, not around the campus, but to the public park nearby. The children screaming and laughing loudly gave him a headache—literally—but he still stayed inside the park, planning to stay for about an hour or so. Walking got tiring for him though, so he sat on a bench and watched the children play while playing some music on his phone, sadly his earphones weren’t high-quality and were from the dollar store, so they weren’t loud enough to overlap the excited screaming of children. Then he began walking again, jogging for a few minutes, then continued walking because his stamina is below zero, greeting children on the way around, mainly because they came up to him for some damn reason. The relief he felt when their parents took them away from him was godly, especially the blonde blue-eyed kid who kept asking him inappropriate questions…

Walking past the forest the park poorly blocked off with a fence, he heard a rustle from a bush he had passed. Curiosity getting the best of him, he walked over to it slowly only to yelp and flinch backward as a cat jumped out of the bush. It looked like a calico- but it was brown, could be a mix-breed. George shook his head and looked around, making sure no one saw him before glazing back at the cat. It didn’t hiss at him or anything, just stared. The brunette was confused- where’d it come from? _(The bushes, duh??)_ Was it a stray? His thoughts were cut short as the cat ran back inside the bushes and into the forest behind the park. “Hey—wait!” He tried calling, but the cat was gone. George muttered swears under his breath before looking around.

_‘Should I follow the cat? I have no reason to, but it could be leading me to something.. Or someone injured... But that’s unlikely, I could just be wasting my time or something-”_

He ended up following the cat.

The cat was there waiting for him a few trees deep in, and once he got closer the cat ran off again, George this time running after it. He wasn’t an athletic person, y’know? So he ended up tripping over something, maybe a rock, but thankfully caught himself before falling into the dirt. Unfortunately, his wrists now feel like they were a wound getting salt rubbed on it. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and ran off to the direction the cat went. Soon, he was already out of breath, so he leaned on a tree for support. After a minute or so of getting his lungs filled with fresh air, he just jogged over to where he heard meowing. Dusting himself off, he looked up just to see a familiar figure a few feet away, the cat scratching at their leg. Walking closer, he realized who it was.

_“...Clay?”_

Upon hearing his name, Clay’s head snapped up from the rope he held in his hands and took a step back, a spark of fear flashing through his body as he saw George, but upon seeing the brunette, he only got even more cautious. George didn’t know why, but he took a step closer, relief washing over him seeing that the blonde was okay... Until he noticed a shine of something in the open backpack against the tree Clay stood by. He stopped in his tracks, looking at the backpack and at Clay concerned.

“Why are you here? How did you find me?” Clay hissed, looking around. George raised an eyebrow and pointed at the cat that was now rubbing against the blonde’s leg. “I... followed the cat. I thought it was leading me to an injured person or something,” He looked Clay up and down before meeting his eyes again. “... _Are_ you injured?”

 _‘Mentally, or physically?’_ Clay wanted to snap, but he only sighed. “No. I’m not, does it look like it?” He asked sarcastically and bent down to zip his backpack before hanging it over his shoulder. George rolled his eyes. “I was just asking to make sure, but okay. What are you even doing out here?” He tilted his head and walked closer to him, only for the taller to take a step back. “That’s for me to know, and you to find out, Clay answered. “Why were _you_ even out here? Don’t you have homework to do or something?”

“Don’t _you_?” George snapped back before sighing. “Come on, I think I know the way back to the park.” Clay shook his head. “No, I’m not going with you, I’m fine.” The brunette gave him a puzzled look. “Why not? You don’t look like you’re gonna do anything here.”

Clay muttered something under his breath before shaking his head. “It’ll be suspicious, but if you say so.” George smiled and grabbed Clay’s hand, dragging him away. “Knew you’d agree!”

“You’re going in the wrong direction.”

“Right,” George laughed it off. “My bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! I'm sorry things went too fast, I'm not used to writing books and only oneshots.. :')
> 
> **Find me on other platforms!:**
> 
> twitter: ttyomi_
> 
> instagram: zxy.ak
> 
> youtube: AK-DAYdream
> 
> wattpad: mii-yomi_


End file.
